


Secrets

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 现实AU





	Secrets

Secrets  
1.  
今年的夏天格外难熬。

我躺在床上，看着电扇呼啦啦地转。

空调开了太低，冷汗密密地流。无奈，只能开电扇。热浪袭来，我趴在枕头上，翻出手机。

上百条消息，全跟一件事有关。

德国队夺冠了。

大力神杯，是所有球员愿意用无数的奖杯换来的一个。它代表着至高无上的国家荣誉，四年一次，更让它令人神往。  
   
我曾离它很近，所有人都笃定我会在今夏得到它，可越是这样的话，越让一切变得不可捉摸起来。  
   
六月份的友谊赛，我在一次冲撞中受了伤。在倒下的那一刻，我的眼泪就流了出来。  
   
21号球衣已经印好了，可是我穿不到了。我的第一届世界杯，就湮灭在这场看似无关紧要的友谊赛里。  
   
所以当冠军到来时，我竟然那么痛恨自己。  
   
难受、嫉妒、愤怒、悔恨……所有不好的情绪交织在我身上，缠得我不能呼吸、无法动弹。  
   
我关了手机，我害怕一切关切的短信和电话，这会让我更痛不欲生。我知道他们在柏林进行一场盛大的狂欢，那里本应有我的位置，只是现在再没人会记得。

父亲为了让我开心些，提出带我去湖边钓鱼。我不想让父母担心，于是我和父亲带着工具一道去临近的湖畔。

收获颇多，我也在这个酷暑难耐的夏天露出了为数不多的笑容。

我们说笑着走在回家的路上，父亲委婉地表达了他的想法，他希望我能往前看，跳过眼前这个坎。

也许有些东西，你命里没有。

这样的话，叫我丧失了所有曾经自以为是的信念。

很绝望，也很好。

我低着头看着被夕阳拉长的影子，就听见父亲喊了一声：莱万。

猝不及防地抬头，猝不及防地撞进了他眼中大片的蓝，逐渐窒息。

那些聒噪的虫叫蝉鸣在顷刻间消失得无影无踪，我只能听见耳膜在剧烈地跳动。

2.  
我没让他进屋，两人就坐在房檐下的白色长椅上，并没有像从前挨得那样近。他在一头，我在另一头。

奇怪，我消沉了两个月的心情在一瞬间被好奇霸占。

我有一大堆问题要问莱万。

比如你见过拜仁的队友了吗？别担心，他们都是很不错的人。

比如你在慕尼黑找到合适的房子了吧？是不是黄色的墙壁蓝色的屋顶呢？

比如慕尼黑的天气和交通，是不是也要买一辆可笑的电动摩托？

比如……你为什么会出现在我家门口。

夕阳终于挂不住了，最后一丝余晖照在我和莱万的脸上。

我屏住了呼吸。

“今天天气不错。”

“是啊……下了一个礼拜的雨。”

我们居然谈起了天气！

我不敢看他，只是望着远方。

莱万动了动身子，他轻轻地开口：“我去看了决赛。”

什么？！

我不可置信地转过头，恰好坠入他蓝色的眼眸中，沉溺下去，又漂浮了上来。

“想了很久，还是决定先来看你。我们……很久没见了。”

各种情绪又涌了上来，我无法说服自己微笑。

“看我？我好的很。”

他知道触到了我的禁区，小心地伸出了手，似乎想要摸摸我的头。

“马尔科……”

我叹气，真受不了他这样叫我的名字——温柔又平静。

我听见莱万在说：“还记得你来的第一个赛季吗？”

我当然记得！

回多特一直是我的梦想，所以当我怀揣着一腔热忱重返威斯特法伦时，我就像一匹初生的牛犊，对着眼前崭新的一切横冲直撞，包括我的队友们。

初见莱万并不是在球场上，而是在更衣室内。当时属于我的十一号柜的锁出了点问题，管理员让我先在一边等着，他去拿开锁工具。于是我坐着，百无聊赖地盯着队员的更衣室用衣。

我从一号魏登费勒开始数。

“本德，哦那个双胞胎，是哥哥还是弟弟？莱特纳？不是很熟悉。京多安，他人还不错的样子。莱万多夫斯基……”

“嗯？”

我正想说好像是个很厉害的波兰射手时本尊就出现了。

现在还没到训练时间，按理说球员们还不会来。但是，这当然不包括一些勤奋的球员，比如眼前这位。

他看了我几眼，似乎在确定什么。我打赌他从我脸上肯定看出了几分尴尬，所以才会率先走过来，指着十一号柜说：“欢迎，罗伊斯，是吧？”

我点点头，僵硬地站起来，诺大的更衣室只有两个彼此不熟悉的人，都能听见声音在来回回响。

“嗯，很高兴认识你，莱万。”

他走过来，然后微微一笑，没有伸出双臂拥抱，而是谨慎地与我握手。

他的手干燥温热，宽大厚实手指上还有一些硬硬的老茧。相比之下，我的手就纤细柔嫩许多。

“他们就留你一个人在这？”

莱万自顾自打开柜子，脱去上衣开始换训练服。

我的视线到处晃，就是不敢去看他。

“不是的，我的柜子锁坏了，管理员去找人来帮忙。”

“哦。”

莱万淡淡地答应了一声，我能感觉到他回头看我了，那目光很温柔，带着些好奇，像是在期待我说些什么。

等那样的目光不再灼热，我才抬起头，就瞥见训练服从他肩膀落下，盖住了那一身漂亮硬挺的肌肉。

“等着也是等着，要不要跟我一起去踩踩草坪？”

他向我发出了邀请，很让我兴奋的邀请，我不可能说不。

于是我跟着他走进了长长的球员通道。不知道是不是出现了幻觉，我觉得周围黄色的墙壁让我眼冒金星、耳鸣阵阵。

“嘿，你没事吧？”

我的手腕被那双不怎么光滑的大手再次握住，莱万把我拽到他的身边担心地看着我。

我眼前的星星一下子坠进了那一片深蓝的海。他的眼睛很好看，是透明又深沉的蓝色，当他注视某样事物的时候，很容易会被误解成深情。

我也误解了。

当时，我心跳和呼吸都乱了，任由他牵着我走出通道。刺眼的阳光让我下意识地低下了头，却发现自己正踩着莱万的影子。

“欢迎来到，威斯特法伦球场。”

他转过头，只让我看到一个坚毅的侧脸。我却从他的声音里听出了他的骄傲和期待。

 

3.  
莱万留下来吃了晚饭。

我父母向他的新合同表示了祝贺。我不知道莱万现在在想什么，毕竟曾经他在这样的饭桌上说过自己不会离开多特蒙德。

他就在我的左手边，动叉子的时候不小心碰到了我的胳膊。我左手握着的勺子就叮当坠地。

我们同时弯腰去捡，两个人的指尖触碰到一起时又同时缩回。他咳嗽了一声，直起腰回到了自己的座位。

我捡起勺子，不知道为什么再也忍受不了这诡异的气氛，腾得从座位上站起来，冲回了房间。

“他最近一直这样，别见怪。”

莱万点点头，却还是放下了刀叉。

“我去看看他。”

得到了允许，莱万上了楼，轻轻地敲了敲我的房门。

门没锁，可我不想告诉他，就让他以为是锁着的好了。

其实他也没有要进来的意思，就是准备在门外和我说话。

“对于我来说，在职业生涯拿到世界杯是不可能的事。”他的语气很落寞，我能想象现在他的额头抵着我的木门，眉头紧锁着，一副苦大仇深的样子，这是他一贯的表情。

“马尔科，你很幸运，你出生在德国。你们已经有四次冠军，以后只会更多。”他顿了顿，语速变得更慢了，“所以我想去拜仁。”

他说得很清楚了。

我咬着嘴唇，逼迫自己接受事实——欧冠，才是对莱万最重要的奖杯。在多特蒙德，他看不到希望。

“我从没忘记过当初对你的承诺。”

我慢慢走到门前，耳朵贴上去，认真又痛苦地听他的解释。

“只是我们，在金元足球面前显得不堪一击。”

这下好了，他是要彻底与我分别了。

我打开门，憋着泪，一动不动地站在他面前，质问他。

“那两个月前，你为什么要吻我。”

 

4.  
五月莱万的告别战，我受伤离场。晚上的时候他来看我。

我见他进来，立刻阴阳怪气地说：“祝贺你。”

他总是一副淡淡的一切都不在乎的神情，现在也是如此。

“马尔科。”

"别这样叫我。”

我艰难地挪动身体，换了个舒服的姿势靠在枕垫上，好让自己细细欣赏门口那个混蛋的嘴脸。

莱万走到我的床边，他伫立在那，像一尊高贵的雕塑，图有迷惑人心的外表，内里只不过是一堆没有温度的砂砾。

“你还是没办法接受吗？”

我抓着被角，咬牙切齿地指责他：“就算我不接受你就不会走吗？你说的话从没有算数过。”

“有。”他垂下眼眸，长长地睫毛就扫了下来，在阳光下是密密的金棕色，显得很委屈可怜。

我哼了一声，侧过头不愿去看他。

“我说过和你在一起踢球的时光很快乐，是真的。”

我心里泛酸，知道他所言非虚，可就是不想顺他的意。

“你要走就走，为什么还要说这说那。”我的声音已经抖了起来，我知道只要这个男人站在我面前，我努力经营这么多年懂事温和的形象会分崩离析，我会变成一只别扭疯狂的小兽，没有理由地折磨自己和对方。

身边的被子陷了下去，莱万查看我受伤的脚踝。

“马上要国家队训练了，你要小心点。”

“不劳你费心！”我刺他，就是不想让他开开心心地去慕尼黑。

莱万悄无声息地叹了口气，被阳光亲吻的蓝色眼眸此刻变得几近透明。他强势地揽过我梗着的脖子，我能清晰地在他的眼睛里看到自己惊慌失措的脸逐渐放大，两片薄薄的嘴唇就贴在我的嘴唇上。

薄荷味，清凉的漱口水味。他只是在更衣室漱了个口，连球衣都没换，只为了着急来看我？

我一把推开了他，咬着嘴唇，上面还有他舔舐过的痕迹，我感到羞耻又愤怒，于是吼道：“你给我滚！”

那时候我是真的恨他，恨他的离开，恨他的背叛。我无法接受自己的两个好友在一年内全都投向拜仁的怀抱，这是我无法容忍的。

他们当中的每一个，都曾说过要和我一起在多特捧起冠军奖杯，可现在，10号换了人，那么9号呢？

Fuck！

5.  
“那两个月前，你为什么要吻我。”

我没想莱万回答我，我只是想让他难堪。

可他却一本正经地解释起来。

“刚踢完球，你知道的，肾上腺素，多巴胺，荷尔蒙……”“你的意思是换任何人在那个时候你都会吻？”

他看向我，并不着急否认。

“没有任何人，只有你。”“你说什么鬼话？”

我翻了个白眼，没有心情再和他继续说下去，他却一把把我推进去，然后扳过我的肩膀摔到门背上。

“啊！”

我的后脑勺重重磕在上面，顿时一阵眩晕。可令我眩晕的事还在后面，莱万俯下身，再次吻了我。

我必须纠正措辞，上次他是亲，而这次，是真的吻。

他粗粝的舌尖描摹着我的唇形，窗户“吱呀”一声被晚风吹开，白色的窗帘瞬间翻飞。我惊得浑身一颤，呼吸的刹那莱万的舌头就进入了我的口腔。

我错愕地望着他，他的眼神在此刻有着不容拒绝的威严，这不是荷尔蒙的激情作用，而是自然而然的，对所有物的占有欲。

离开前我才喝了一小口柠檬茶，嘴巴里的酸甜全被他搅了去，他吸得我舌根发麻，发不出一点声音，只能呜咽委屈地吞下他渡给我的津液。

一顿狂风暴雨般的蹂躏后，他开始慢慢地、温柔地吮吸，那些侵占可怖像潮水般退去，席卷而来的是漫漫无边的绝望和无奈。

他的胳膊架在我的肩上，双臂抱着我的头，手指伸进我的发，摩挲着我的头皮。然后他离开我的嘴唇，撩起我的刘海，让彼此雾蒙蒙的眼睛能把对方看得更加清晰。

然后我听见他说：“I love love love love……you……”他说得极尽缠绵，伴随着紊乱的呼吸，我几乎能猜到下一刻他又会吻我，也许是额头，也许是耳朵，也许是脸颊，也许是其他地方……

眼泪顺着眼角滑落，我穿过他的手臂抱住了他的腰，把脸埋进他的胸膛，抑制不住地大哭起来。

6.  
在我们刚认识的时候，我们都有女朋友，后来我失恋，一个人飞去迪拜玩。寂寞的深夜给他打个电话诉苦，第二天，他就出现了。

我深深地记得那天。

我就穿了条裤衩，戴了一副墨镜，大字型躺在沙滩上，把雪白的皮肤晒得通红，这样子人家才看不出我哭红的眼睛和脸庞。

我正思考着以后要不要再找女朋友了，有个黑影就挡在我面前。

他还没来得及换夏天的衣服，穿着羽绒服气喘吁吁地蹲着，我敢打赌，他吸引了沙滩上所有人的目光。

我大声地尖叫，就像过生日拆礼物的孩子，惊喜地跳了起来，不顾一切地把他扑倒了。

莱万任由我骑在他身上，捏着他的美人下巴，听我兴奋地取笑他的穿着，自始至终，他都是微笑着不发一言。

“老天？！太意外了，你不应该在华沙吗？替我向安娜说声对不起！”

莱万伸出手摸摸我的头发，“她会谅解的。”

我当然不知道，为了来这陪我，莱万也分手了。

直到圆滚滚的落日掉进海里，我们还在沙滩上聊天。聊队友，聊比赛，最后聊生活，我在他面前发誓再也不找女朋友了，谈恋爱太浪费我的精力，我要专注足球。

“但你不可能一辈子单身。”

我被他问住，晃神的时候他把我从他身上放下来枕在他的臂弯里。

“哎，以后的事，以后再说。”

我在他面前顽劣惯了，又探手去摸他嘴角的疤痕，想不到他伸出舌头舔了舔我的指尖，吓得我缩了回去。

“你你你！”

莱万笑出了声，“所以你现在好点了吗？”

他关切温柔地注视着我，让我忘了分手带给我的一切难过和忧伤。

“嗯。”

我点点头，更近地凑了过去，他并没有后退，并没有拒绝我的靠近。于是我很傻地认为，我和莱万之间，会发生点什么，一些关于罗曼蒂克的东西。

7.  
空气中都是黏腻的热浪，天色暗了下来，总算凉快了些。

窗外蝉鸣不断，我总算平静下来，半靠在窗户边发愣。

莱万则撑坐在床上，他手下还按着我才换下的衣物。

刚才，他吻了我，我燥得汗流浃背，推开他就开始脱衣服。在更衣室互相看惯了，现在也不臊，干脆脱光了跑去浴室淋了个澡，换上一身干净的衣服。

此刻两人都平静下来，彼此都为情欲上的一时冲动感到懊悔。

朋友，似乎是不能心安理得地继续做下去了，必须有个说法才行。

我想先开口问他什么意思，准备怎么办。可一见他又恢复成往日里冷静严肃的模样便丧失了勇气，只能睁大眼睛发愣。

沉默让尴尬别扭横行。

莱万坐了很久，他期待着我先说些什么，质问的也好，讽刺的也好，总之不要是沉默。可惜我逆了他的意，就是不说一句话，细长嫩白的腿一晃一晃的，眼神飘到远方。

“我先走了。”

他终于站起来，走到我身边，保持着一米的安全距离，来向我告别。

我只敢看着他的脚，他的脚长而宽，大脚趾的指甲还受着伤，应该是之前比赛弄的，居然到现在都没好也太不小心了吧。

哎，我在想什么呢？！

“哦，再见，我不送你了。”

莱万张了张嘴，他眼中的火苗在那个绝望缠绵的吻后消失得一干二净，仿佛方才那个纵情的莱万并不是他自己一样。

我看着他离开，看着他和我的父母在楼下告别，然后乘着月色，站在我房间下面的大树下仰望着我。

他还在等我说什么。

我知道，他想要一个回应。

但是我不想给，也不能给。

我站起来，关上窗，拉好窗帘，随即倒在床上。那上面还残留着莱万的气味，让我留恋又讨厌。

叮。

我打开手机，收到了莱万的信息。

“就当是个秘密，对吗？”

我胸口烧起来，在被子里骂了无数句Fuck都不解气，干脆直接拉黑了此人。

去你的秘密！

8.  
在迪拜那几天算的上我人生中最快活的日子。

没有任何烦恼，只有惬意和舒适。

我们体验了绝大多数的海上项目，玩累了就倒在沙滩上睡觉。他总是很仔细地帮我抹防晒霜，我对此很不以为然。

“晒黑了不好看。”“那你也不涂啊？”“我想晒黑。”“……”

莱万说马尔科你就现在这样好看，不需要改变。

那我想，你为什么要改变呢，难道为了更男人？可我不喜欢蜜色的皮肤。

一个下午我们都没再说话，安安静静地听着海浪的声音各自昏睡，我眯了一会，被莱万的鼾声吵醒，心里十分同情安娜怎么受得了他的呼噜。

于是我就想恶作剧一番，挪到他身边捏住他的鼻子，不一会莱万就猛得惊醒了，他的墨镜都歪了，眼中都是不解和惊吓，狼狈极了。

在很快意识到是我干的好事后，又想要发起怒来，最终还是露出一个无奈的笑，轻轻地掸掉了我头发里的沙子。

我知道，他对我纵容得很。很想问问为什么，又怕得到“你是我的好队友好朋友啊”或者是“不哄好你谁给我喂饼呢？”这样的答案。

因为正值旅游旺季，酒店没有多余客房，莱万就得和我分享一张大床。本来没什么，都是男人，直男，睡一起又不会怀孕。可每当莱万洗完澡，就裹着一条浴巾躺到我身边，时不时还捏我胳膊几下我就紧张得喘不过气，大声说空调是不是坏了，这么热。他就下床跑去看空调，我才得以正常呼吸。

今晚也是如此，莱万就离我不到半米的地方，他的呼吸平稳，再过一会就要鼾声四起。我翻过身，独自欣赏他英俊的侧脸，脑子里想了很多乱七八糟的事情，让我心跳加速呼吸紊乱，因此失眠是必然的。

我看到桌上有烟，不管三七二十一爬起来跑去阳台抽。

但我不会抽烟啊！只是点燃了烟，静静地看它，那红色的火星一会灭一会燃，像极了我心中的那团火，来无影去无踪，总抓不到它。

“掐了，进来睡觉！”

我正塞嘴里吸了一口，猛然被莱万命令似的话吓到，止不住地咳嗽起来。

莱万走向我，嫌弃地夺过我的烟，一把摁灭。然后一点也不温柔地猛拍我的后背，大概是我咳得太厉害了，从脖子到脸都咳成猪肝色，还呛出了泪。我敢打赌，我现在一定非常十分难看！

“大晚上不睡觉跑来抽烟？长本事了？”

他真是难得嘲讽我一回，我居然乐得很，和他犟起来。

“你呼噜打得我睡不着！”

莱万一怔，他绝对是不好意思了！

我暗自偷笑，装得很无辜：“我睡眠不好，你知道的。”

他没说话，只是把我推进屋里。我爬到床上，盖好被子，莱万上来了却还半靠着。

“你不睡？”“不是你嫌我吵么，那你先睡。”“我不打鼾你怎么判断我睡着了呢？”“你话很多你知不知道？！”

我笑着闭上了眼，但依旧能感受到有股温暖的目光笼罩着我，让我感到心颤。我不知道当时，莱万的嘴角是慢慢上扬的，他像是在照顾自己发脾气的女友，眼神是那么宠溺和无可奈何。可惜我没看到，不然我又要失眠了！

这趟旅行的过程非常好，除了最后，我们要回德国了，但莱万不愿意和我一起走。

“没人知道我来这里找你。”

我很困惑，“那又怎样？”

“我觉得媒体知道了会不好。”

我突然想起了什么，从我分手后就一直有厕所报怀疑我的性取向，报道一些子虚乌有的事情。

我看了他一眼，停止了收拾东西的动作。

“怎么？怕和我传绯闻？怕是那位给我爱抚正好碰上我漏尿的哥哥？”话讲得很难听，连我自己也没想到，太恶心了，我干嘛要这么对自己。

莱万听了一半就生气了，他生气的时候特别吓人，额角的青筋暴起，脸色阴郁至极，眼里开始掀起巨浪，将天蓝的海变得灰暗。

我知道我要被骂了。

“你脑子坏了吗？”他的声音很大，“我不想让那些无良的媒体再在这种事情上做文章，我不想让你做受害者！他们看见我们一起度假，鬼知道会编排出什么好戏！我无所谓，被抹黑惯了，雇佣兵什么的，但是你不一样！”他继续大声地责骂我：“踢球你很聪明，但在这种事上怎么这么笨？！”

他叉着腰站着，高我一大头，厉声呵斥的样子让我害怕。我像做错事的孩子（好吧，我确实做错了）一样低头不语。

许是看到我被他吼怕受惊的样子，莱万终于放软了声音。

“马尔科，我不想让我成为别人攻击你的对象。”

他走到我面前，按住我的肩膀，给了我一个大大的拥抱。

“所以听我的，好吗？”

他这样温柔强大的怀抱，让我失去了所有的抵抗和倔强。

 

9.  
八月接近尾声的时候德甲新赛季打响，我回到了球队，若无其事地开始新的战斗。

克洛普找我谈了很久的话，左不过是世界杯的事。

其实我到现在已经麻木得忘记了这番疼痛，你们爱说什么就说什么，下个四年我还看不到希望，但至少眼前的德甲和欧冠，我想要拼一拼。

他也提到了莱万，话语中满是惋惜和不舍，我大声骂道：“他就是个雇佣兵！您别伤心。”

克洛普有点吃惊，大概他没想到我会这样说，甚至还露出了点鄙薄之意。

“人总要往前看的，你也是。”

我叹了口气，“但想做到那样，很难。”

克洛普沉默地坐在沙发里，面色凝重。我和他都明白，由于世界杯的消耗，这个赛季的多特蒙德，很危险。

如今的训练场上，多了很多新朋友，而我再不能找寻那个带我走进威斯特法伦的宽阔身影。

他在慕尼黑，在那个阳光同样明媚的城市，和新队员一起备战。

他会在干什么呢？

我擦了把汗，望向天空，那里有飞机划过的痕迹，远处的白色正在消融，像极了我和他的故事，也好像暗示了某种结局。

晚上回到我一个人的单身住所，空荡荡的，寂静的可怕。马茨无数次要给我介绍女朋友都被我拒绝了，他还开玩笑说你不会真准备打一辈子光棍吧！

目前我确实不打算找女朋友，我甚至偷偷地想要尝试些别的，但不行，不是他就不行。

我清楚地明白，只有他对我来说是特别的，可是太晚了，我幻想的那些罗曼蒂克的东西很难再发生了，在他那两个不明不白的吻后。

洗完澡，我被一阵敲门声惊醒。

莱万从天而降地出现在门口，我呆得说不出话来。好一会，我才恢复了神志。

“你……”

他皱着眉，嘴角往下压着，估计被我拉黑这事气坏了。

“我给你打电话打不通，才想通是你拉黑我了。”

我倚在门口，“那又怎样？这是我的个人社交权力。”

莱万拉开我的肩膀，“让开，我进去。”

“喂！你！”

他有时候霸道得像个流氓。

我用力关上门，跟在他后面喋喋不休：“你赶紧走吧！你的车停在路边外面马上就会贴满罚单！而且这里是多特蒙德球员的家，他不欢迎拜仁球员。”

“你还是怪我对不对。”

他突然停下，害我差点撞到他的背。

莱万转过身，他的脸近在咫尺，我甚至能观察到他眼珠在轻微地转——他不敢看我！

“怪我离开还是怪我吻你。”

老天，为什么要提这件事。

他深情的低喃还在耳边：I love love love love you……

我的耳尖开始泛红，脸颊在滴血。

莱万抬起头，看到了墙上挂着的超级杯夺冠照片，那是我和他唯一一起捧杯的照片，被我特意裱起来挂在客厅最显眼的位置。

“马尔科，我渴望冠军不假，爱你也是真的。”

莱万走过来，抱住我，和以往所有的拥抱都不同，他小心翼翼的、不敢用力，大晚上来这里，只是为了得到当日没得到的答案。

我咬着嘴唇，闷在他胸膛里问：“你不怕吗”

莱万松开我，双手捧着我的脸，他最喜欢我的眼睛，像绿宝石，也是干净得一望见底的湖水。

“只要你一句话，你可以让我生，也可以让我死。”

我不知道他什么时候学会这些动人的情话，可我就爱听他这么说，彷佛我是他最珍惜的人。

除了答应，我还能做什么？

“嗯……”

这一回，我终于可以放肆地看着他，搂着他的脖子，把自己的身体交给他。

莱万很小心，我们都没有这方面的经验，虽然我很想在上面，但莱万那些漂亮的腱子肉不是白练的，他可以轻松地压倒我、分开我的腿，弯折它们，从脚尖一路亲吻到私密的地方。

他怕弄疼我，没有我的允许不敢进入。我看他憋得满头大汗，只能害羞地说自己可以忍，他问了好多遍可以吗，像个傻瓜一样。

“嗯……”

然后我就后悔了，我不知道他那东西的厉害，直捣得我浑身散架，到了天亮，我们的身体也都腻在一起。

我问他：“你不回慕尼黑？”

他气定神闲地告诉我他昨晚已经请了假，也就是说他吃定了我会答应他。

“你好卑鄙！”

我想翻身起来，毕竟我没有请假我还要去训练！

莱万抬起一条腿压住我的腰，我整个人又倒回他怀里，他眼中海水荡漾，真让人想要在此溺亡。

“马尔科，”他认真又负责地说：“我爱你。”

我的眼睛有点酸，只能扬起头咬了他肩膀一大口。

“哼，莱万，现在你是我的了。”

 

10.  
从迪拜回来就要开始训练了，我的脑子很乱，一直在想有关莱万的事。

他是个坏男人，把我搞得神经兮兮的，我会不会真的有病，喜欢上男人了？

呸呸呸！

我哪有喜欢莱万？他只不过陪我过了一个假期，我就心动要发春了吗？可笑可耻！

就这么一个神游的功夫，我第一个在抢圈中出局。莱万撞了撞我的肩膀，送给我一个得瑟的笑容。

还不是因为你！

这话我只敢在心里喊，其他一点心思和情绪我都不想透露给他知道。

训练结束，大家在更衣室打闹，莱万刚洗漱完，脚里滑得很，我又正好被马茨他们推了过去。莱万扔掉手里的毛巾接住我，脚一打滑，两个人就重重摔倒。

我倒不要紧，莱万护着我的脑袋托着我的身体。他是惨了，我能想象屁股和背遭受坚硬地砖时的疼痛。可恨的是其他人还在一边哈哈大笑丝毫没来帮忙的意思，我急着起身，手一通乱摸想抓个借力点，结果就按到了莱万的胯部。

不得不说，洗完澡充血后他那里又硬又烫，我吓得连忙跳起来，把那只手背过身，看了地上的人一眼，飞快地逃离了更衣室。

操！真是蛋疼！

我坐在外面的长椅上，斥责自己的落荒而逃。

尼玛你逃你妈呢！罗伊斯你真是不打自招心虚个鬼！

我面红耳赤，到现在都降不下脸上的温度，只能拼命想些惊悚的事，比如在老房子里遇到鬼怪，在更衣室碰到猥琐球迷……

到最后，我想的是为了免除莱万对我的怀疑，我需要立刻找个女朋友！

事情刻不容缓，当晚我就和几个不是球员的朋友去了夜店。

尽管戴着口罩和墨镜，大半张脸都遮了，还是有人认出了我，我害怕媒体又乱写，更害怕莱万会像上次在迪拜那样生气，连酒都没喝，立刻离开了。

友人们取笑我的胆量，我却越发愁闷，在训练场上尽量避免和莱万接触。结果却有报道出来说我和莱万不合……

队友们对这样的厕所消息都抱着好玩的心理，所以他们乐此不疲地把我和他凑到一起，包括教练！在训练时候把我和莱万分到一组。

他看着我，奇怪地看着我。

“干嘛？”

我无奈地笑了，试图针对之前的报道作说明：“你不会无聊到真的觉得我对你有什么意见吧？真不是，我很喜欢你的。不，我说的喜欢，是那种喜欢，不是那种。”

好像越描越黑，莱万就看着我傻乎乎地自说自话，然后当我卡壳的时候他拉住了我的手臂帮我拉伸。

他的掌心干燥温热，覆在我满是黏糊糊汗珠的手臂上，让我不能动弹。

“这么紧张作甚么。”莱万微笑，他的头发剪短了很多，看上去非常精神。

我垂下眼帘，掩盖莫须有的心虚。

“你弄疼我了。”

我抽回手，站起来压腿。

莱万对我突如其来的冷淡不明所以，他撑在草皮上，我的影子遮住了他的身体，就那样居高临下地望着他。

“去罚点球。”“输赢了怎么论。”“一件事。”“行。”

在那个热烈的午后，我和莱万的点球大战吸引了所有队友前来观战，结果压力最大的是魏登费勒，他的队友们下了很大的赌注。

马里奥和马茨都在我身上下了注，而皮什切克他们则认为莱万百分之一百能赢我。

目前七轮我和莱万各进五个，这是观众最喜欢看到的场面——决胜局。

我站在门前，努力深呼吸使心跳正常，可它还是用力无比地跳动着，让我浑身发抖。

我集中精力，再也不想其他的事，往后一退，起脚大力一抡，球进了！

马里奥跑过来撸我的头毛，他压到我身上大叫：“马尔科！！好样的！！”

皮什切克不满道：“马里奥，比赛还没结束呢！”

莱万还没罚，他捡起一个足球站到我边上，轻轻地问：“马尔科，你很想赢吗？”

我的回答异常坚定：“当然！但你不许故意让我。”

他推开我，准备罚球。

我的心提到了嗓子眼，马里奥悄悄问我：“你到底是想赢还是想输？”

他的话音刚落，皮什切克们就哀嚎起来——莱万把球踢呲了。

我很生气。

11.  
这一天的训练我都心不在焉，要是知道那么疼我绝对会找个理由请假。

太疼了！尽管莱万给我擦了一堆乱七八糟的精油还是火辣辣的难受，我怀疑我要去肛肠科挂个号。

都怪他！

我气鼓鼓地想。

队友们都认为我还处在世界杯的遗憾悲伤中，状态低迷是可以被原谅的，只有我知道不再是这么回事了。

我恋爱了，对象是拜仁的球员，这件事，谁也不能说，只有老天爷知道。

“笑了？”

换衣服的时候马茨捕捉到了我的笑容，我立刻收敛起来，正色道：“你看错了吧！”

“不可能，那笑容诡异得很，我严重怀疑你恋爱了。”他摆起队长的样子：“要是有情况了，你必须告知我，听明白了吗马尔科？”

他一直把我当小孩子，像个教导主任在训捣蛋的学生一般。

我捣蒜般地点头，提起自己的包迅速离开更衣室。

雨过天晴，什么都是新鲜的，我买了一束花，抱着一堆法棍回了家。

莱万正在沙发上看报纸，见到我来了就起身帮我拿东西并告诉我在我不在的这段时间他好心地帮我整理了家，主要是给我洗了一箩筐的衣物。

我不好意思地吐吐舌头，看着被收拾得井井有条的房间感叹他的贤惠。

莱万揽过我的肩，在我额上烙下一吻，不舍道：“马尔科，吃过饭我就得走了。”

“这么急吗？”“我得先去拖车。”“哈哈哈。”

我大笑起来，就被他捉住手吻了起来。傍晚的时间我们都黏在一起，不是相拥着在沙发里看电视就是他扣着我的手腕亲我，再过分的事没有做，因为莱万说除非我主动提他不会在这方面强求我。

我捧着他的脸，咬着他的下巴。

“不准你留胡子，一点也不行。”“我保证每天都刮得干干净净。”“不能保证，要发誓。”“我以我的球员生涯起誓……”“别这样说，我相信你。”

临走前，我们在门口亲吻了很久，常常是我说最后一个了亲完就放他走，结果是他又没完没了地亲我。

“好了，真的好了，你必须要走了。”

我攀着他厚实的肩膀，留恋地凝视着他湛蓝的双眸，好看得想触一抹这蓝来珍藏。

莱万点了点我的鼻子，放开我的腰转身离开了。

我看着他的背影渐渐消失在门口的小路，又忍不住赤脚奔过去从背后抱住他。

幸好夜色初降，灌木丛生，没人看得见这一幕。

“你知不知道……”我深吸了一口气，似乎用尽了全部的力气说这句话：“我好高兴，真的……”说到最后声音已经颤起来。

这个夏天，给我伤痛和难堪，也还了我一个心愿。

莱万按住我的手，他的声音低沉又清亮。

“我知道，我知道……”

在外面抱了那么久，导致我的小腿上全是蚊子包，莱万放弃今晚回慕尼黑，留下来照顾我那一腿的包。

我半是得意半是歉意地问：“这样没事吗？”

“嗯……等你睡了我再走。”

莱万给我抹药膏，一把就握住了我的脚踝。

“不管是蚊子还是什么，你要注意你的腿和脚知道吗，你是球员，这对你很重要。”

我最受不了他这么正经严肃的样子，胡乱答应了一通。

半夜醒来莱万果然走了，我摸了摸他那侧的床铺，指尖触到一个硬邦邦的盒子，摸出来一看，里面装着一对黑色的耳钉。

脑袋上有乌鸦飞过，我真想不通他干什么要送这给我，我已经过了戴耳钉的年纪好吗？

我的脸不由自主得红起来，我知道，他想告诉我，我在他眼里，就是个孩子。

12.  
“赢了还不高兴？现在，我欠你一件事。”莱万在更衣室堵住我。

我冷眼看他，“我说过，不准让我。”

莱万反绑着手靠在我的柜子前，显然想要和我好好地谈一谈。

“从迪拜回来后你就很奇怪。”他皱起眉，不喜欢我现在躲闪的眼睛，“到底发生了什么我让你不高兴了。”

我没吭声，推搡着他离开我的柜子，我要回家！

莱万扭过我的手腕，“回答我。”

我瞪着他，一时间找不出骂人的词汇，只能颤抖着嘴唇，气得眉毛都竖起来。

原来他认为在迪拜什么也没发生，这个混蛋！

我挣脱他的束缚，大叫：“滚开！”

马茨和马里奥正好一起进来，就听到我让莱万滚，他们终于意识到报道的内容也许是真的。

“马尔科！”

就这样，打着团建的旗号，我们全队一起在周末去山上露营，双人帐篷，由队长分配。

“马尔科，你和莱万一顶帐篷。”

我气不打一处来，这群自以为是的人！

白天的时候还好，人多，我不靠近莱万就是了，晚上的时候我总不可能跑去外面睡，都是蚊子，还不得咬得全身是包。

于是我跑到马里奥的帐篷，问他能不能收留我一晚。

“马尔科，你为什么讨厌莱万？因为他是波兰人吗？”

我无奈地说：“你们哪只眼睛看到我讨厌他。”

“我们听到你让他滚。”“那是个误会。”“看上去并不像。”

马里奥把我请走，“如果你不想打扫更衣室一星期就乖乖回你的帐篷！”

我垂头丧气地在草坡上躺了很久，最后实在忍受不了那满草丛的蚊子，极不情愿地回了帐篷里。

莱万已经睡了，不过我还是惊醒了他。他打开灯看了我一眼，然后翻身起来，不知道在找什么。

我躺下来，忍着腿上的瘙痒闭眼睡觉。

“起来。”

他喊我，我装死没听见。

“唉。”

他叹了口气，然后我就感觉我的小腿被他支起，有什么清凉的东西抹在了红红的包上。

我装不下去了，坐了起来，夺过他手里的药膏。

“我自己来！”

莱万也生气了，立刻走开回到自己的地盘裹起被子就睡。

我吸了吸鼻子，自作自受般的难过起来。

夜半，我翻来覆去仍旧没睡着，干脆坐起来，把被子卷起来当靠垫垫着，找出耳机开始听音乐。我给门兴的朋友特尔施特根发短信。

“你不快乐吗马尔科？”“不是，我只是被一些无关紧要的事弄得很烦。”“什么事，可以具体和我说说吗？”

我想说我可能对某个队友产生了一种不可言说的微妙感情，他让我高兴又让我难过，让我生气又让我傻笑……我按了很多字，最后全都删除了。

侧过头，莱万把身体全部裹了起来，一点也不让我窥探。

我把药膏盖子盖好，猛地扔到莱万被子上，然后在他暴怒前钻进了睡袋里。

耶！

我小人得志地笑了起来，总算是睡着了。

13.  
我不是没有脾气，只是一直觉得发脾气是小孩子干的事情，对这样的行为嗤之以鼻。

所以当罗伊斯把我的“好心”砸回来的时候，我也怒了，翻身坐起，就看见始作俑者已经抖抖索索地钻进睡袋。

气不打一处来，只能无可奈何地摇头。

我不知道自己对他的包容是哪来的，明明我不喜欢小孩子作风。

说服自己大人有大量，没必要和孩子置气。于是我重新躺了下去，真没料到那孩子还能折腾。

快日出的时候，我感觉自己被挤得厉害。艰难地睁开眼才发现某人像毛毛虫一样挨在我身边，他已经醒了，但却只露出一双漂亮的绿眼睛，含笑看着我，声音却是委屈的。

“诶莱万，我睡不着。”

你睡不着就要弄醒我吗？！

我叹了口气，不理他，重新闭上眼。

罗伊斯是个越挫越勇的男孩，他可不管我理不理他，一个劲儿地往我身边拱，让我不能好好睡一会。

“你想怎样？！”

我的声音很低沉，谁被扰了清梦都会不爽，我也不例外。如果接下去这家伙要提什么过分的要求我绝对会压倒他纤弱的身体揍他！

“一起去看日出，怎么样？”

望着他那张无辜的脸，我也不知道自己是怎么了，点头就答应了。

“如果这能让大家以为我们和好了……”

我刻意地补充道。

我和罗伊斯走出去的时候山上只有沙沙的风，吹到皮肤上还有点凉。

“穿上！”

我把外套丢给罗伊斯，这家伙，最爱生病了。

罗伊斯愣了一下，不知道在想什么，然后慢慢地穿上我的外套，一蹦一跳地跟在我身后。

我体力不错，走到山顶还很精神。罗伊斯就不行了，几乎是被我拽着上来的。他看到天边的那一抹金色，欢呼雀跃地扑倒在地。

“喂！我的衣服！”

他哈哈大笑，又爬起来拉我一起坐下。

远处是海，此刻还是广阔灰暗的，那么一小点的光芒慢慢扩散开，没过几分钟整片海域就泛出蔚蓝，和天空连成一色。

太阳冲破最后一点海的束缚，腾空而上，总算是跃了出来。

我侧过头，看见罗伊斯正闭着眼。这人不是来看日出么？

“你……”“嘘！”他睁开眼，绿眼珠被阳光笼罩时候又变得有些金棕，一下攥住了我的目光。

他薄薄的嘴唇勾出好看的弧度，很轻很轻地告诉我：“我在许愿呢！”

我忍不住笑起来，天下哪个傻瓜会日出的时候许愿？我应该嘲笑他的，可我做不到，反而觉得他很可爱，这促使我使劲撸了一把他的头发。

罗伊斯宝贝着他的发型，因此抗议我对他头毛的无礼。

就算是骂人，他也能说得软绵绵，我还是第一次听到这么软乎的德语，仿佛他不是德国人一样。

于是我又拧了他的耳朵，不一会他的耳朵连着脸颊就红了，现在我真的嘲笑他了，故意问：“你脸红什么？”

罗伊斯气恼起来，把我推倒在地，像那次在迪拜沙滩上一样骑在我身上，使劲掐我脖子。

我只能看到他被太阳照得越来越红的脸以及眼中微甜的羞涩。

 

14.  
回归训练，我自信掩饰得很好，毕竟我常被误认为性冷淡的正经形象，是可能一辈子打光棍的人。

球场上卖力训练，让人看不出一丝不对劲，等到回家，我就迫不及待地给罗伊斯打电话。

他很快接起，我还没开口，他就小声地说：“我想你，太想你了。”

我何尝不是？

“马尔科，你在做什么呢？”“想你。”“说正经的！”“好吧，我在回家的路上。”“自己开车？等等，你的驾照？”“别提这事，我一点问题也没有。”

我担心起来，忍不住就多说了几句：“有时间就重新去考，这样不安全。”

罗伊斯深吸了一口气，似乎有点不满我一上来就指责他。

“好了！我要去吃饭了，晚上再说！”

他挂了我电话，很不爽的。

我不可能再开那么久车去找他，只能静静地等罗伊斯给我回电，直到午夜，他才给我打了电话。

“你知道现在几点了吗？”“不用你提醒！”

我很没办法，身处两地，我不能强势地扣住他的手腕用亲吻解决一切。

“晚上吃的什么？”我想换个话题，罗伊斯依然不给我面子，冷淡地说：“忘了。”

这话真能堵得人心口痛。

“好好说话！”

结果他又直接挂了我电话。

这一周我们都没再联系，踢完比赛，趁着休息我去了多特蒙德。

事先没告诉他，所以当他开门的时候显然呆住了。

“你挂我电话，我怕你真不理我了。老实说，我们才在一起两周，我不想就这么结束了。”

罗伊斯咬着嘴唇，纠结要不要让我进来。

我可不管，拉着他就往里面走。

“为什么突然这样。”我指的是他对我的态度。

罗伊斯别扭地说：“你打给我电话把我臭骂一顿。”

“那是臭骂？”我哭笑不得，罗伊斯挥起拳头砸向我的胸口：“我说想你你来跟我说其他的事，我不要生气吗？”

他只爱在喜欢的人面前耍脾气，这一点我在过去两年已经领教过了。

所以不必生气不必着急，只需要听他把话说完。

“那你现在还生气吗？”

罗伊斯瞪了我一眼，“那我有什么办法？总不能一直不理你。”潜台词是他一点也不想和我分手。

我笑了，低头去吻他，他闭着眼热烈地回应我的吻。虽然才见面不久，但双方的身体都渴望着对方。

去洗澡的时候已经很晚了，罗伊斯靠在我的臂弯里，任由我收拾他。

“莱万。”他迷迷糊糊地说：“亲我。”

我凑过去吻了他的额头，他又咯咯咯地笑：“不够，要眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴。”

我应他的要求吻了一遍，这人才甜甜地睡着。

 

15.  
因为队友又看到我和罗伊斯扭打在一起，所以他们都在哀嚎团建的失败。

又是一节训练课，我们分成了两队踢5人赛。我刚进球罗伊斯就懊恼地拍草皮，随后跑得那叫一个快，直接远射破门。

1-1，2-1、2-2、3-2、3-3。

你追我赶，谁也不让谁，最后打了个平手。罗伊斯走到我面前告诉我下次绝对会比我多进一个球。

他像个小太阳，周围的光和热让人向往。

我微笑着，看他轻盈地掠过我身边。

“好啊。”

冲澡出来，更衣室的笑声渐远，我以为没人了，结果罗伊斯还坐在那穿袜子。

他的皮肤细腻，脚踝纤细，白色的袜子包住小小的脚……

我吞了吞口水，觉得自己变得有些奇怪。他又不是女人，我怎么可能有反应。

“还没走？”“他们去喝酒了，我不喝。”“哦，乖男孩。”

罗伊斯站起来，“晚上有什么安排吗？”

“目前没有。”

罗伊斯开玩笑道：“不和安娜一起烛光晚餐啊。”

我很平淡地告诉他我和安娜之间结束了。

罗伊斯有那么一会是张大嘴巴一句话也没蹦出来。

“怎……怎么会，你们那么恩爱诶。”

为什么我听出了点酸味呢？

不过我并没有深究下去，而是简单地做了解释：“异地恋，不方便。”“你可以把她接过来。”“还是不方便。”“那干脆结婚好了。”

我奇怪地看了他一眼，认为他的想法很天真。

“马尔科，结婚是件很严肃的事。在没有确定彼此就是上帝带给你的那个人时你最好别说这两个字。”

罗伊斯绕着手指，局促不安。

“你生气了？”他小心翼翼地望着我，好像生怕我不理睬他。

我摇摇头，“没有，我生你气干嘛。”

“那我们现在都是单身，今晚可以一起庆祝一下吗？”

马尔科，你想和我吃饭就直说好吗？

我按着他的肩膀，“当然没问题。”

我们就在一家小店吃饭，作为运动员控制饮食很重要，但足球也不像有些运动特别需要注意。尽管如此罗伊斯还是吃的很少，我认为他对食物太挑剔了。

“你可以试着增肌，不然在对抗上很吃亏。”

“不，我只要保持我的速度就行，他们追不上我。”

我笑，再过几年你还能这么轻松地说吗？

“我只是个建议，为你好。”

罗伊斯点点头，“我听着，做不做是另一回事。”

他的嘴角沾了酱汁，我看不下去，伸过手给他擦掉。指腹触即那嫩滑的皮肤，让我一阵心跳加速，偏偏这人还用小兔般受惊的眼神看着我，更让我无所适从。

轻咳了一声，我坐回位置，低下头为自己的行为辩解：“这么大了吃饭还不会好好吃。”

罗伊斯小声嘀咕：“我不小心的嘛。”

那声音又软又甜，叫谁都受不了，没一会又把餐盘推到我面前，娇嗔：“这牛肉太硬，我切不动。”

灯光下姣好的面容泛着一点儿古灵精怪，金色的发没有刻意打理，蓬松地撑了起来，有几缕垂到了眼前。我鬼迷心窍地抓住两根帮他捋到侧面，一面假装不高兴地抱怨道：“除了踢球你还会做什么？”

罗伊斯眼睛都笑弯了。

“和你聊天啊。”

他和我认识时间最短，彼此间却心照不宣了一些事情。

16.  
我和教练说在多特蒙德的房子还没处理好需要晚归队一天。我的恋人笑话我撒谎像背书一样，厉害得很。

“那我要怎么说？”我睨他一眼，选择调戏他一番：“难不成我跟教练说我男朋友家里的床太舒服我下不来了？”

可以预见的，罗伊斯的脸烧红了。

他依偎在我怀里，啃着我的胸口，恶狠狠地说：“你太坏了！”

“不坏怎么套得住你？”“真看不出来！我以为你老实得很！”“想反悔了？”“哼！”

我们斗嘴，他一旦说不过我了就耍赖啃我的嘴巴，开始新一轮的打闹。

我们没办法一起出门，只能窝在家里。

即使什么事都不做，能看着对方的脸也是件甜蜜的事。

我想要的幸福很简单，就像这样。

感谢现在的通讯，没有假期的时候我们全靠手机不让感情变淡。

训练很紧张，我不会浪费一秒钟让我的身价下跌，所以势必要付出更多，让自己更好地融入新团体。

罗伊斯的国家队队友都很不错，并不都是刻板严谨的德国人，穆勒尤其，他经常问我怎么会选择来拜仁，都以为你会去皇马。

通常我都会说我喜欢德国，并不想离开这里。

他会笑着问因为这儿有你的爱是吗？

我郑重地点头，脑海中就会浮现那张漂亮可爱的脸。

十二月的德国很冷，飘了些雪珠，我驱车数小时到了罗伊斯家门口，我知道，这个圣诞节他并不开心。

上个月的某场比赛，他遭恶意犯规脚踝再次受伤，提前告别上半程德甲联赛。又因为和多特的合同即将到期，转会绯闻传遍欧洲。

他很苦恼，而我能做的，仅仅是陪伴。

“我说了不用给我带礼物。”

不敢送任何戒指项链生怕被周围的人发现任何猫腻。但罗伊斯现在这样的状态我很想让他能惊喜一下。

火红的玫瑰衬得他的脸更加的苍白，我耸肩：“没有特意买，只是觉得好看。”

罗伊斯嗅了嗅，没吭声，换作平时，他是一定要说我一通的。

“我去放进花瓶里。”

他刚迈出去一步我就牵住他的手，从背后抱住他。

“又瘦了。”

罗伊斯的肩膀微颤，他吸了吸鼻子。

“我该怎么办？球队该怎么办？”

他是那么的无助，像找不到归途的羔羊。

“教练也要离开了，我好怕。”

手中大束的玫瑰花掉落，罗伊斯转身回抱我，像从前那样把脸深深地埋在我的心口。

他在抽泣，很难过、很悲伤。

我抬起手，轻松地拍了拍他的单薄的后背，在他耳边低语：“会好的……都会好的。”

大概过了五分钟，罗伊斯才推开我，他果然哭了，眼睛鼻子都红了，只是拼命低着头不让我看到。

“嘿马尔科……”我捧起他的脸，“都会好起来的，跟着你的心走，准没错的。”

罗伊斯的睫毛上还缀着泪珠，眼睛一眨就掉了下来。

说真的，虽然这家伙有点小脾气，但绝对不是非常娇气的人，哭是更难得了，我只记得欧冠决赛后他的眼泪，其他时候再没了。

“嗯，其实我早就想好了，只是不知道这样的选择会不会让我后悔。”

我亲了亲他的眉心，温柔地鼓励他：“只要你认为那是对的就去做，我会支持你。”

“难道你不想我来拜仁吗？”

我哑然失笑，“抱歉亲爱的，我想象不出你穿拜仁队服的样子。”

罗伊斯长叹一口气，“不说这些了好吗？今天是平安夜，我们一起做些有意义的事吧。”“比如？”“把门口的雪给扫了！”

17.  
更衣室里的气氛低迷的可怕，我甚至听到一些人的哭声和骂声。

谁都知道，输掉了这么重要的比赛想要再回到决赛的赛场上需要很大的决心和信念。

“去喝一杯吧。”

我走到罗伊斯身边，晃了晃他的肩膀。

罗伊斯的双手插在湿漉漉的头发里，他不住地摇头叹气，还在自责：“明明有机会的……”

“至少今晚别想了。”

我也在安慰自己，但我们都知道，喝酒改变不了任何结果，只能麻痹我们的神经。

能轻松一会也是好的。

罗伊斯站起来，面色凝重，他努力微笑却怎么也做不到。

“好，走吧。”

我没见到他这样喝过酒，一杯接着一杯，明明被呛得面红耳赤还拼命灌自己。

“莱万，你会走吗？”

他趴在桌上，醉醺醺地问。

“不会。”

“可是你想要冠军。”

“你不也一样？”

“不，不一样。”尖尖的下巴磕在桌上，他的声音带着深深的沮丧和对未来的不确定，“我能重新回到这里花了太多的代价，我想，除非球队不在需要我，那我肯定是一辈子留下来的，但你不一样。”

我紧抿嘴唇，“你就那么想我离开？”

他轻笑一声，“我是怕你离开。”

所以才一遍遍地问，好像下一刻我就会离开似的。

“答应我，至少这个时候不要走。”

看着他的脸，我有些心烦意乱。

经纪人不止一次告诉我该离开了，去拜仁，是你父亲的愿望，也是你夺得更多冠军的机会，你要抓牢。

我知道，我知道！

可这份离开的决心忽然就在年后有些动摇了。在那个金色海滩，连呼吸都是咸的，牛奶色的俊美少年躺在我身边，调皮的头发扫到我的脖颈，很痒……

罗伊斯喝得不省人事，无奈，我只好带他回了我家。

他很轻，我抱起来非常轻松，只是现在浑身臭得很。好不容易拍醒他去洗澡，过了一个小时又睡死在浴缸里——胴体通红，水都凉了。

我心惊，立刻下水去捞他。

“别走，好吗？”

他懒懒地睁开眼，眼角不知是泪还是水，晶莹一片。

我抚摸着他光滑的肩膀，承诺道：“不会，我不会离开你，永远不会。”

 

18.  
“唯一的好消息是，终于进入冬歇期了。”

罗伊斯关掉了电视，看着经纪人摆在面前的几份报价。

“马尔科，我希望你能做正确的决定。目前来看，去英超的球队不太现实，英超联赛强度很大，我很担心你的身体状况。西甲的话，我觉得你不会愿意做替补。”

“那您的建议呢？去拜仁？”

“综合来看，拜仁是最好的选择，那儿有很多你的国家队队友，你们不需要培养默契。你不需要担心，你不是马里奥，球迷不会指责你的离开。”

“是吗……”“你再好好想想。”

经纪人离开后，我从卧室走出来，坐到罗伊斯的身边，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“如果我去拜仁，你会开心吗？”

“需要说实话吗？”

“我希望你骗我。”

我绕过他的后颈捏了捏他的耳朵，把他拉进怀里。

“我记得你跟我说过，除非球队不需要你了，否则你会一辈子留在这。”

罗伊斯失笑，“我不知道，我还有没有被需要的机会了。一直一直受伤，为什么我总会受伤？拖着这副身体，能带着球队往前吗？”

“你还年轻。”“是吗？可我觉得很累了。”

我松开他，陌生地望着他朦胧的双眼。

“不是这样的，马尔科。”我认真地告诉他：“从前的任何时候，你都是那样的坚定，如果说这世界上对多特蒙德最忠诚的人，除了球迷就是你。在你的身体里，流淌着黄黑的血液，它事不会允许你离开的。况且，”我笑了，“你早就做好决定了不是吗？你现在的一切困惑迷茫只是因为那些满天的流言绯闻。”

罗伊斯感激地搂住我，“莱万……你在我身边真是太好了，太好了……”

和罗伊斯度完假，我先回了趟波兰。

“和谁一起去的？”

家里，管我更多的是我的姐姐。

“朋友。”

“哪个朋友？”

“就是以前的队友。”

“罗伊斯？”

“对，还有其他一些人。”

姐姐面色凝重，“你和安娜分手了？”

“你怎么知道？”

“是啊，我怎么知道，你明明让她不准告诉我。”

她瞪大了眼睛，“究竟怎么回事？”

我老实地交代，“她想结婚，但我不想。”

“是因为罗伊斯吗？”

我努力保持镇定，心中却已掀起巨浪。

什么时候，她什么时候知道的？还是仅仅是姐姐的猜测？

“回答我！”

我不发一言地坐在沙发里，使劲揉搓着头发。

“你为什么会认为是他？我不喜欢男人好吗？”

我假装很生气，刚想从沙发上站起来就被姐姐推倒。

她的语气非常不善，“能让你在新年抛下女朋友连夜赶去国外的人，你不喜欢？别把你老姐当白痴！我可不像妈妈那样好糊弄！听着罗伯特！我不管你们到底发展到了哪一步，请你立刻和他分开，如果你还想继续踢球的话。”

“你什么意思。”

我和她对峙起来，眼神同样凶狠。

“足球，是会容忍同性恋的圈子吗？用你的脑子好好想一想！这世上没有不透风的墙，如果被媒体知道了，你就完蛋了！”

姐姐说出了我一直担心的事，其实我很早就知道，被家人发现是迟早的，可我还没直面风暴的勇气。

“你要是真的爱他，现在回德国，和他分手。”

“不，太突然了。我不可能和他分手，我爱他！”

姐姐的肩膀颤抖起来，然后她失去了刚才的威严和愤怒，无声地流起了眼泪。

“你真的是……你不要做让家族蒙羞的事情！这很可耻，很恶心……父亲在的话会打断你的腿！”

我无法相信，这样的话会从从小疼我的长姐口中说出。没有什么时候比现在更让人心寒，我想扭头就走，可她拉住了我。

“罗伯特，想想妈妈，想想荣誉，你不能毁了一切。”

“我做不到！”

我斩钉截铁地告诉她不要白费力气劝我了，我是不可能和罗伊斯分开的。

气冲冲地回到德国，我又开始后怕，如果姐姐做出什么伤害罗伊斯的事我该怎么办？她应该不敢的，否则连我也要一起害了。

不久，我收到姐姐的道歉短信，她说不该侮辱我的性取向，但希望我好好考虑分手的事，毕竟我和罗伊斯都是知名球员。

我回复她，我不会生你的气，但请你别再管我的事。

短信来的很快。

“那就请你们藏好了。”

我正在换球衣，突然很想罗伊斯，就给他打电话。

“怎么现在给我打电话？”

“想你了，很想。”

“不太像你会说的话。”

“那什么像我说的话？”

“喂，马尔科，早点休息知道吗？不要和人家后卫硬碰硬，你可脆得很！”

我哭笑不得，“我是这样的吗？”

我能想象罗伊斯在那边吐舌头，“是啊，你就是这样。”

“那我稍微改改怎么样？”“再好不过了！所以这星期你来吗？”

我想了想，“不如你来好吗？”

他沉默了片刻，答应得很快：“那你要来机场接我。”

“好啊。”

 

19.  
虽然错失了欧冠，但我们总算不是什么都没有。八月我和罗伊斯一同捧起了超级杯，也在随后表明自己会再为多特效力一个赛季。

罗伊斯的眼睛里还是透着失望，不过他还是祝福我：“你在哪都能踢得很好，是我们不够好。”

我的双手按着他的肩膀，真诚地告诉他：“不，马尔科，你们很好，我很高兴能和你们并肩作战。”

“真希望时间走得慢些……”

他望向远处的草坪，向我提议：“莱万，我们一起去走走吧。”

阳光很好，照得人睁不开眼。我们漫步在球场的跑道上，任风吹乱发丝。好像他才来的那一天，第一个认识的就是我，我带他穿过长长的球员通道，看他紧张得手足无措。

“果然，在球场里吹风是最惬意的。”

他伸了个懒腰，目光坚定，似乎在告诉我莱万，你可以走，因为我会好好守护这里的。

我情不自禁地伸手揽住罗伊斯的肩膀，他则不明所以地望着我。

“新赛季，加油！”

“当然，你现在的金靴争夺者可多得不得了。”

“所以请你好好助攻我，好吗？”

“可以，不过……”

“不过什么？”

他靠在我肩上，我们都没有不自在的感觉，好像这样才是正常的。

“陪我去看场演唱会。”

于是，在某次比赛结束后，我带着罗伊斯去了他最喜欢的歌手克里斯的演唱会。

我们在人群的最后，好不容易挤了进去，前面又是好多人高马大的壮汉。

“我抱你起来。”

我蹲下来，示意罗伊斯骑到我肩上。

他大概也是玩疯了，一点也没推辞，直接跳上来，差点把我脖子压断。

我扣住他的膝盖，慢慢站起来，就听他撕心裂肺的尖叫，好一会才想起我来。

“累坏了吧？”

他低下头笑着倒看我，用黏糊糊的汗手给我擦汗，结果越擦越黏，这让他抱着我的头哈哈大笑。

“小坏蛋，松开你的手！”

他捂住我的眼睛，让我一点东西也看不清。

“你的眼睛太好看了，我嫉妒了。”

我能感觉自己的心跳频率又加快了，这人，没事夸我干嘛？

罗伊斯移开手，转而抓住我的耳朵捏来捏去。

“你再这样我可对你不客气了。”

威胁的话没有，换来他更大的笑声。

一直嗨到半夜，最后罗伊斯累得趴在我背上睡着了。

老实说，他除了踢球就属睡觉最厉害。

我背着他，走在一条黑漆漆的小路上，突然路边蹿出一只猫，绿色的眼睛幽幽地盯着我俩，叫了一声就跳开了。

怎么跟背上的人一模一样？可爱又顽皮。

他的脸就贴在我的肩窝里，嘴角没闭紧，口水都溢了出来，时不时蹬蹬脚，踹得我大腿疼。

哎，就是个小孩子。

我勾起了嘴角，满足地笑了。

 

20.  
罗伊斯和莱万已经秘密谈了两年恋爱了，除了莱万的姐姐，再没人知道。

有时莱万很感激姐姐，把这事烂在肚子里，对谁都好。

他们长期分居，只有在休假的时候可以聚一聚，除此之外，就是伤病期。

前两天，罗伊斯度过了一个非常郁闷伤心的生日。因为伤病的原因，他再一起次被国家队弃用。

“一切都会好的。”

“你以前也这么告诉我。”

罗伊斯的眼神灰暗，这次的事情对他的打击很大，莱万也看出来这两年恋人的心气都有些被磨平了。

“噩运和好运像绳子一样捆在一起，你不会永远都遭受噩运。遇见我，和我谈恋爱就是件幸运的事不是吗？听着威斯特法伦高喊你的名字也很幸运不是吗？马尔科，你该关注些其他的事情，而不是……”

“而不是钻牛角尖。”

罗伊斯窝在莱万的怀里，用手摸着他的胡须。

“那我转移一下注意力，我的生日礼物呢？”

莱万抓住他的手亲了亲，然后又封住了他的嘴，没完没了地吻起来。

罗伊斯感觉手指被什么套住，正要去看就被莱万捏住了下巴，批评道：“专心点！”

谈恋爱越是久越害怕被人戳穿。因此，一前一后隔着距离出门也不再有了，更多的时候都是莱万乘着夜色抵达罗伊斯的家；然后又在暮色中离开，相聚的时间很短，他们珍惜在一起的每一分钟。

莱万一直被诟病下身力量在对抗中吃亏，但罗伊斯觉得他强健得很。双腿被他抬着贯穿了不知道多少下这人也不喊累，身上的肌肉看得罗伊斯头晕目眩。

平日里的莱万严肃正经不乏温柔，一旦到了这种事情上他就变得性感暴力起来。罗伊斯被弄得疼了也不敢作声，只能咬着嘴唇捧着莱万瘦削的脸，然后他就看到了——纤细的无名指被一只银环圈住。

莱万在罗伊斯体内释放干净，然后翻身下来，牵着罗伊斯的手问：“答应吗？”

“喂，等等！”罗伊斯哭笑不得：“你刚才是在……求婚？”

莱万搂住他纤细的腰，半张脸埋在罗伊斯光洁的脖子里。

“没错，我是不是很傻？”

“不，你一点也不。我爱你。”

“好吧，你拒绝了。”

莱万松开罗伊斯离他远了点。

其实他们都明白，这件事像小孩子玩过家家，不能真的摆到台面上。

“我只是想让你高兴高兴，想让你知道我很爱你，我绝不会离开你，除非你让我离开。”

罗伊斯的心一下子软了酸了，他揉了揉眼睛，庆幸莱万现在背对着自己。

 

TBC


End file.
